The proposed research will investigate the relationship between family process, family organization, and adult/child psychosocial outcome variables in stepfather families and non-divorced intact families. Stepfather families sampled across a five year period after remarriage will be studied to determine developmental changes in family organization and process across this time span. The research will focus on the impact of family organization and process on the social emotional, and cognitive development of children ages six to nine in stepfather families and non-divorced nuclear families. We will study both boys and firls to detemine sex differences in response to specific familyy relationships (e.g., mother-son, stepfather-stepdaughter). Stepfamilies at six months (N=30), two and one-half years (N=30), and five years (N=30) after remarriage and non-divorced nuclear families (N=30) will be recruited for the study. One-half of the families in each group will have a boy age six to nine as a target child; the other half will have a girl age six to nine as a target child. A multimethod-multimeasure design using structured interviews, self-reports, and standardized tests from family members and behavioral ratings of family interactions will be utilized as outcome criteria. All data will be collected in the homes of the families. The proposed study has four major goals: (1) to study changes in family proces and organization across a five year period in stepfamilies, (2) to examine the impact of stepfamily development and process on the psychosocial and cognitive development in children ages six to nine, (3) to study the differences in intrafamily relationships (e.g., husband-wife, parent-child) between stepfamilies and non-divorced nuclear families, and (4) to investigate the impact of extended family and quasi-kin relationships on intrafamily relationships and adjustment of family members.